User talk:Ylnani
Welcome Hi, welcome to General Hospital Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baldwin family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nk3play2 (Talk) 00:25, 11 February 2011 Bradley Ward dream picture The picture of Bradley Ward from Justus's dream; if you got it from a Youtube clip, can you give me the link; it would be really helpful!!!Nk3play2 05:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's from Youtube. It was from when Justus was beat up and clinging to life in the hospital. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHQL8yWzv2E --Ylnani 06:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::That was very helpful, thanks; but do you know of any other videos that show Bradley a bit clearer???--Nk3play2 05:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll have to look tomorrow. I've only seen that one dream of Justus', a few flashbacks of Mary Mae's, and he appears as a hallucination or dream when the Bradley Ward House burns down. --Ylnani 07:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot about this. Here's the video of the Bradley Ward House fire, Bradley appears at 8:18: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ta9nWr1D-JM --Ylnani 21:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you wanna adopt this wiki? Hey.. we have no active admins and I find this link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests So I was thinking you could be an admin and bureaucrat and I could be an admin. What do you think? Thanks! :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 21:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, we have 1 active admin, Nk3play2, who last updated February 14, 2012. --Ylnani 23:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well do you wanna ask him? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 23:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind being an admin/bureaucrat. I update so often anyway. How do you become an admin if the wiki isn't orphaned?--Ylnani 00:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You ask an admin or bureaucrat or go to Wikia Staff. I'll ask for you and me. Do you wanna? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 01:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. I think it'd be good since I'm on here so much updating. Thanks.--Ylnani 02:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Russian or Czech? Hey I'm really not sure, I just remembered them talking about Theo Hoffman being a big mob boss from Russia, so I thought they were Russian, or was it just from Europe? I can't remember if they said he was from Russia or Europe? Do you know? --Sparrowhawk8 01:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't recall them saying Russia, but I do recall them saying just Europe. I know that Janacek is a Czech name however (I'm of Czech heritage myself and I've looked it up to make sure). We could just take it off since we're not sure. --Ylnani 01:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay thanks, you can take it off if you'd like--Sparrowhawk8 01:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Redirect How do you leave a redirect on a page? Thanks very much. [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G :The page should be blank except for #REDIRECT page where you want it to redirect If you click on the "more" with the + sign under it on the "source" mode of the editing page, it's on there.--Ylnani (talk) 05:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 19:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Pics hello! hope you dont mind I added a gallery to the general hospital location, it is currently at the top of the page tho, would it be possible for you to move it to the bottom like the other galleries. Id do it myself but I dont know how lol. thanks!!--Bkshadows :Sure!--Ylnani (talk) 00:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Eckert pic The woman in the middle is Jenny Eckert and the blonde on the end is Julia Barrett who later became involved with Bill then left town soon after. It was the only picture i could find with all three family members, i tried to crop her out as much as i could lol thanks for that edit too by the way. i didnt proof read, It definetly sounded like sly was bill and jennys son haha ---BKshadows :Thanks. I thought maybe the blonde was Nancy Eckert, Bill's ex-wife who died in 1991.--Ylnani (talk) 23:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I cropped it a bit more. I think it looks okay.--Ylnani (talk) 23:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ahh afraid not i am in the process of uploading a few pictures of her tho. --Bkshadows Main page Hey, since the main page was splitting and showing a lot of blank white space, I thought you'd appreciate me fixing it up a bit. I didn't remove any of your awesome content, hope you like! LexiLexi (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for trying, but we actually like it the way it was and the other active admin has changed it back. The reason it's showing a lot of white space is because of the ad that is now on the top of the page. Until recently, either there was no ad, or a banner type ad was there and it didn't cause the white space; but now that the ad is a box--thus the white space. It's annoying, but I haven't thought of a creative/decorative way to jazz it up yet. When I or NeneG does, we'll fix it.--Ylnani (talk) 23:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Banner It looks great! Nice! What program did you use? [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 17:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm not sure which color the text should be on the bottom; I've tried a few different colors on my computer and right now I have it in orange actually on my computer and it looks the best, as far as seeing it against the background of people. I used the freeware Gimp to make it.--Ylnani (talk) 21:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! Orange it fine, unless you don't like it. [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 22:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's actually more of a red-orange (the kind of color you look at and are not sure if it's orange or red lol). I think I'll wait to upload another version until after Jason leaves. I have all of the contract characters on it, so I'll add the new nurse Sabrina and take off Jason when he leaves and put up a new one.--Ylnani (talk) 22:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, sounds great!!! [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 22:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kate/Joe rape date.... According to Sonny's conversation with Joe Jr on July 3, 2012; Joe "raped" Connie in January right after Christmas while Sonny was in Atlantic City working for Joe Sr. You can use it as a source if you want. Here is the clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qc8WDsWlzgI --Nk3play2 my buzz 20:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 20:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) GH RPG Here's the link to my GH Roleplaying Site (I Need ALOT of Characters from the show): http://www.addictionspc.proboards.com/ You basically apply as a character and roleplay as if you're that particular character Yeah except the character isnt animated, its from the show or you can make your own Something to that extent yeah...Think of it as the show and there's scenes within a storyline, we'll act it out as our particular character and just roleplay it as them Yeah, I just need ALOT of characters from the show on there but if thats possible, it'd help me alot Re: Rebecca Holt!!! When people first started building character articles on Wikipedia, they made up character names, I guess to fill out the infoboxes, but Rebecca Holt doesn't exist, and probably never will.--Nk3play2 my buzz 06:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Robin and Ronnie Hi for the Robin Scropio Page since I can't edit it I was hoping you can fix this one little mistake on there. For the Robin Scropio Page in the section Seen Alive, it says Later, it is revealed that Dr. Keenan is working for Joe Scully Jr. Scully in return is working for Duke Lavery. Duke Lavery is behind the fake death and kidnapping of Robin. It should say Dr. Keenan is working for Jerry Jacks Not Joe Scully Jr. Oh and that Cesar Faison is behind robin faked death and not Duke. Also I tried editing something for the section of Fictional Criminals by it never worked. I wanted to add Ronnie Dimestico to that page but the editing was too hard for me to do. So I was hoping that maybe you or someone else Could add Ronnie Dimestico to that section page that says Fictional Criminals since Ronnie was one. Thank You. IceMan128 (talk) 09:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Other ABC Soaps Post 1 Hey Ylnani, This might be a question for nk3play2, but I don't think nk3 is too active or at least not as much as you are. I was surfing the web and decided to see how the OLTL and AMC reboot is going along. It seems like that is going to happen. (Sheknows.com reported that Prospect Park announced the cast) I also looked for AMC and OLTL wikis, but they are very low-quality/not too much on it. I was just wondering if AMC and OLTL wikis could be merged together with one another or together with GH wiki. Just thoughts. Maplechild91 (talk) 06:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Post 2 Thanks for the advice. I am more into GH and this wiki is already up and running that I don't have invest too much time helping to improve it. I figure that I will just stick to GH for now and then when/if I have more time invest time into the others. Good work at getting the wiki, with some help from others, up and running! Maplechild91 (talk) 07:14, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, general-hospital.wikia.com is up and running and is very great, so can be kept I was thinking that we could absorb at least one of the wikias. I noticed that there is a generalhospital.wikia.com that has only 23 articles and no admins. Since there is no admin and has only 23 articles, couldn't General-hospital.wikia.com absorb and merge those 23 articles. Then contact wikia staff for the close and direct of the URL? Maplechild91 (talk) 21:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) References Hey, Thanks for the help with the references on Blair and Tea pages. How do you do the references like you did on the Blair and Tea pages and on other character pages' infoboxes? Maplechild91 (talk) 07:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, I do believe that explanation makes sense. I will try it out in the coming days and see how it goes. Maplechild91 (talk) 07:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Molly and TJ pages I don't know if you have noticed but someone keeps editing the first paragraph of the Molly Lansing-Davis page and TJ page. Adding rude things to it. I have removed them twice but then they were reposted. MKMiner (talk) 21:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC)MKMiner I've noticed many people aren't spell checking when editing the wiki's lately. They've gone from little mistakes to spelling easy small words wrong. Pictures Hi Ylnani. Nice to meet you =D About the profile pictures on character bios. I prefer the actor "modeling". I don't think why but I mean what's the point of screencaps when they model in pictures to sites? Anyways is it ok that I do? Because some people I think don't like it due to changing the image. Thank you! A little OCD about it. Haha! - LaGerze Since Sabrina has glasses and curly can we please use pics of Sabrina not TC outside the show as the pic for her page? Can we stick to using pics of the characters for the character pages and the actors for the actors pages? Especially since some of the characters don't look like the actors photoshoot pics? Jostinaluver Jostinaluver, only one actor (TC) doesn't look like her character. I mean photoshoot/modeling pictures are used on sites like on Wikipedia (until recently), SoapCentral, and GH's site (abc.com/gh) - LaGerze Those aren't pics of the characters those are pics of the actos outside the show. Don't know why you're against pics of the characters on the character pages. It just looks more professional. I get when the character has just debuted you use a screenshot, but what's the point when they have photoshoots just for stuff like this? And the only person that doesn't look like there character is Sabrina. So why are you deleting all my other pictures for Britt, Molly, etc. It's annoying. You just joined today. - LaGerze Most of those pics from ABC's site are unflattering and I don't know why you came on and deleted my pics as I was the one who edited them first not you. And alot of the pictures are this wiki are of the characters in scenes. Not sure why you want all staged pics. That is not true. You have been here for one day. Members of GH wikia and have uploaded most of those pictures before you. Like my Molly picture and Kristina picture. What's the point of taking them down? They are fine. How are they unflattering? It's the cast... - LaGerze What does my being here one day have to do with anything? AN dI haven't been here one day. I've edited this wiki in the past. The pics that were up prior to the ones I put up were also screencaps and not screencaps that you posted. I think we should let the mods handle this one. :In my personal opinion, I like to try and use a photo that looks most like the character on screen. It does not bother me whether that photo is from a photo shoot or a screen cap. However, I tend to prefer photo shoot photos just because they typically look better. Often times, screen caps look bad in my opinion since it is often captured when the character is mid-sentence or moving and it looks odd. It really bothers me that it seems Wikipedia often has the worst possible picture of the character. :Jostinaluver, unless you previously edited the wiki as an unregistered user, or had a previous account with a different user name, you are a new member. Your account shows that it was created February 17. I and other users of this wiki do not appreciate new members coming in and changing numerous things that we've worked so hard on, since new members often do not know what has been decided on and the ways we do things. We do appreciate your help, and anyone's help, and I understand that it's only pictures you're changing, and not formatting of infoboxes or pages, etc. However, LaGerze did just recently upload a bunch of photos on character pages that were in need of new photos, and I even gave kudos for that in a forum post. :Both of you, please stop the "undoing" war and going back and forth between the photos. Doing that can go on forever, and if it doesn't end, I'll have to block both of you, which I definitely don't want to do because I believe you both can help this wiki. I will look at the photos and decide which photos I think should stay since the two of you can't agree. If either of you has any strong opinion as to which photo(s) should stay, please respond with a valid explanation as to why. :Overall, please be nice and cooperative. Thank you! :--Ylnani (talk) 06:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC)